Now what?
by Akitsu
Summary: Naraku has an evil plan going on. A BanKag fic! With SesshKagura and SangoMiroku! Chapter 9: Kagome, The Last Target
1. The agreement

Here is another idea, this is just a short chapter, read it and say me if you like it or not. (Check the Authoress note below). If you don't know who is Bankotsu just ask me.  
Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned Inuyasha I will be writing fanfics? The answer is NO! I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
Keys:  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
Now what?  
Authoress: Akitsu  
Chapter 1: The mission...  
It had passed around a year and the Shikon no Tama hasn't been completed. The Inu-gumi is currently searching for what are the last fragments of the legendary Shikon no Tama. Mean while, in Naraku's castle. Naraku was on his dark room, when Kagura entered.  
"Naraku, he has arrived." she said with a cold voice.  
"What are you waiting for, Kagura? Make him pass."  
"As you wish, Naraku." she said his name like if it was pure poison. In fact, Kagura wasn't very happy about having a new ally, it would be more difficult to destroy Naraku and have the freedom she has wished since she was created. She went out of the room and in fact moments she entered with a young, handsome man. He had a long black braid and a four point star on his forehead.   
"Here is he, Naraku."  
"So, this is Bankotsu. Like I have imagined it, you have a great aura surrounding you."  
"For what did you call me?" Bankotsu asked on a cold tone.   
"You want to defeat Inuyasha, don't you?"  
"Yes, that's my primary goal. If I'm right you want the Shikon fragments they posses, true?"  
"Yes, and you will help me getting them."  
"And what will I have in return for my services?"  
"You can kill Inuyasha, but not until I have the fragments."  
"Then I will take him to hell with me." a female voice was heard from the door. They all turned a saw Kikyo, leaning on it.  
"Kikyo."  
"Naraku, long time no see you. I see you need more help, well it is very normal; cause you are a hanyou after all." she said with a confident smile.  
Bankotsu turned his attention to Naraku. 'So, he is a hanyou; like Inuyasha? But, he doesn't seem to be one.'  
"Anyways, Bankotsu. I will also grant you a wish, for example: giving you more strength." Naraku said with his evil smile. "Or, do you want something else?"  
"No, that's fine with me."  
"I need other favor to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"I want you to capture the girl that resembles to Kikyo, the girl who has the Shikon no Tama fragments on a necklace."  
"Another thing?" you could here that he was pissed.  
"That will be all. Capture the girl and keep her alive."  
"I suppose that you expect me to bring her to you as well as the fragments?"  
"Yes."  
Bankotsu turned to face the door. "Then may go?"  
"Just let me give you a warning."  
"What is it?!" he really was pissed; being ordered by an evil hanyou wasn't something very pleasant to say the least.  
"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother, is with them. I believe he is stronger than Inuyasha, so do not call attention."  
"I knew that already." with that said, he passed Kikyo and disappeared within the darkness.  
"Naraku, do you believe he will be able to capture the girl without Inuyasha or Sesshomaru ripping him apart? Remember, the girl is a very important tool for them, so they will not let her go that easy." Kikyo said in a cold voice.  
"I really don't think he will survive, but it will be fun. He is almost as air-headed as the wolf prince, Koga. He will give us a good show, and maybe the opportunity to take the girl and the fragments."  
'They are also using Bankotsu, they don't care if he dies or not, he and me are for the same thing; just something to play with.' Kagura though.  
"Kagura, if you tell Bankotsu any of this; I will not think it twice to destroy your heart."  
"How did you knew?" she asked stunned.  
"You are one of my creations I know how you think, Kagura."  
'Damn you Naraku, you should be the one to go to hell instead of the half-breed.'  
Three days passed on a blank of an eye. Bankotsu has been spying on the Inu-gumi since the early morning and now it was evening. The Inu-gumi have made a camp, in the middle of a clearing. Bankotsu was spying them on back of a tree not far away.   
Bankotsu POV  
The Sun was now going down, so they made a 'camp' on the middle of the clearing. The demon exterminator with a cat demon on her lap and the monk were talking peacefully, until he groped her. Then on a blank of an eye the monk was uncounscious on the ground with a red hand mark on his left cheek; they have been doing it all they, it was like a hourly routine. Then my eyes passed to the half-brother of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands. He had his eyes closed, but he was awake. It has been pure luck that I could block my smell. I heard that he has been traveling with Inuyasha and the others, cause he wants revenge of Naraku. Since he captured his human-child once and sent some demons to attack his lands. Only that Naraku didn't expect that Inuyasha and the others will help Sesshomaru destroy the demons and recover the human child. They told they helped him, cause the girl from the future said so; but myself doubts it very much. Then I heard some laughing some meters away from Sesshomaru, there I saw the human child that he cared so much, the kitsune brat that was always with Inuyasha and the others; and then I finally saw her. I saw a girl that was very similar to Kikyo, the only difference was that she seemed more younger, lively and happy than Kikyo did when I saw her. This girl was playing with the brats a game that I haven't ever heard, it was called Hide-and-go-seek or something similar to that. Then I smiled to myself, this night I will take her and like that I would finish with this. I started to turn, but accidentally a stood on a branch which cracked, making a tiny noise; which was a great one if listened by demons. Then I saw Sesshomaru open his eyes and turn to my direction, was then when Inuyasha jumped from a tree at my side. I totally forgot about their hearing. I couldn't fight two at a time, so I ran as fast as I could. Both chasing me very closely.  
=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=^.^=  
What do you think?   
If you want me to write the next chapter, *BIG puppy eyes* Please review, it makes me very happy to read reviews. I have already wrote the next chapter, so it just depends on you. It will only take you about 30 seconds to leave a review.  
Anyways, Thanks for reading my story. I almost forgot something else, vote for your favorite couple; Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag or Ban/Kag. The vote of the rating will come after the couple one. The voting for the couple I will close it on September 15 of the 2003.  
See you next chapter! 


	2. It is just starting

I'm so happy that someone reviewed! Thanks to all, raya ,Kagome the Demon Dragoness, kagome`s matchmaker, sharrin and female demon exterminator.  
NOTE: I change the final vote date, instead of Sept. 15 it will be Sept.5. If you wonder why, just ask in your review.  
This is another important Note:  
For the following chapters through Sept. 5, there will be fluff between Inu/Kag, Sess/Kag and BAN/KAG. It will be a tiny bit, since the votes haven't been decided. When it is decided the real love between the characters will start.   
Disclaimer: ALL Rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Now, here is the chapter...  
Now what?  
Chapter 2: It is just starting  
Normal POV  
Bankotsu started to run, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru some meters away from him. Somehow he managed to hide on the foliage. At not seeing him, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped dead on their tracks.  
"I can't smell him. How about you, half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked on his monotone voice.  
"Not even a dammit little thing about him."  
"Who was it?"  
"I think it was that bastard of Bankotsu, he is always wanting to fight. But, it seemed odd to him freaking out. He is always the wants who wants to fight. Don't you dare to tell anything about this." he glared ice to Sesshomaru.  
"So, finally the half-breed is using its brain. I had begun to wonder if you had one." he said while he walked to the camp's direction.  
'Don't kill the bastard, don't kill the damn bastard. Remember you promised Kagome not to fight with the bastard of your HALF-brother. Just wait until the jewel is complete and then I can shred him to pieces. Oh, yes. That is a nice picture.' he though this all the way through the camp.  
When they finally arrived to the camp Kagome had finished preparing the ramen. She gave a bowl to Inuyasha and he went to the branch of the tree on top of Kagome's sleeping bag. Then she graved another bowl for Sesshomaru who was leaning on a tree meters away from them.  
"Here, Sesshomaru, this isn't poisoned." she said while smiling.  
"I don't eat human food." was then when the smell of the tasty ramen surround him. 'It doesn't smell that bad.' he though while he remained with his emotionless mask.  
"Rin likes a lot this ramen thing. It really tastes good, Sesshomaru-sama! Try it, if you don't try it Rin will start to cry."  
'This is a good excuse.' he though while he supressed a smile. "Since I cannot support the loud cries of humans, I will eat it just so that Rin doesn't start to cry." he said in a very monotone voice.  
Kagome handed him the bowl of Ramen and then she went to seat at a side of Sango.   
"Where did both of you went?" Miroku asked.  
"We saw something, monk." Inuyasha answered grumpily.  
"And what was it?"  
"It was just a weird creature." he said with a pissed tone.  
"How it was?" Miroku was getting suspicious about the suppoused creature.  
"Could you shut the fuck up?! Some of us try to eat peacefully without monks asking stupid questions each second!"  
"SIT!"  
Inuyasha felt some inches away from Kagome's sleeping bag. The spell wore off.  
"What was that for, wench?!"  
"Sit."  
Inuyasha now was a few feet deeper, the spell wore off and before he could begin cussing,  
"I did it cause I have say you about a million times never, but NEVER cuss in front of Shippo or Rin."  
"Feh!" with that said he jumped to another branch.  
The dinner passed calmly and soon everyone went to a peaceful slumber, or that was what it seemed. Kagome was on her sleeping bag with Rin and Shippo, Sango was at a side of Kagome, Miroku at the other side of the camp with Sesshomaru leaning on a tree beside him and Inuyasha on a brach that was on top of Kagome. Miroku slowly opened his eyes, he had one of his serious faces.  
"Inuyasha, tell me the truth about what you saw."  
No response.  
"Come on, Inuyasha. I know very well that you and Sesshomaru are awake, so stop faking."  
No response. Miroku sighed and stood up. "I think I will go grope lady Kagome." he said while he walked to her. In a flash, Inuyasha was in front of him and Sesshomaru graving his throat. "I was just joking, it was the only way to get your attention." Miroku said with difficulty, cause Sesshomaru had a very firm grip on his neck. Sesshomaru left his throat.  
"Now, tell me what happened earlier."  
"You are such a stubborn monk."  
"What happened?" he asked as he turned to face Sesshomaru.  
" Monk, we just saw someone that Inuyasha calls Bankotsu. Thats all."  
Miroku then turned to Inuyasha. "Then, what happened to him? You battle him?"  
"No, he hide his scent, so neither the bastard or I could detect it. We must be alert. I think he is planning something."  
With that said the three of them returned to there previous places. Finally dawn came, Kagome opened lightly her eyes and saw that everyone else was sleeping. She got up of the sleeping bag, careful not to wake up Shippo or Rin. She went to her bag and got out a towel, she started to walk to the direction of a hot-spring she saw on the way to the camp. Kagome passed by Sesshomaru  
"Where are you going, human?" he asked with his eyes closed.  
"I'm going to take a bath to a near hot-spring."  
"I'm going with you."  
"No you are not."  
"Yes."   
"No and that's final. Or I will tell Inuyasha the nickname Rin placed you."  
Sesshomaru opened wide open his eyes, then his face returned to the emotionless one. "You wouldn't dare."  
" Oh, yes. I will. So, do not follow me, Fluffy-chan." she said while she smiled.  
With that said she walked to the hot-springs, leaving a thinking Sesshomaru back.  
'Why did I let Rin call me that degrading nickname. Fluffy-chan. Why do I, the Lord of the Western Lands, keep a lowly human child with me?' he then turned his gaze to Rin who was sleeping peacefully. 'That's cause she brings peace to my mind. Soon she will need a mom and I a mate. Kagome is a good opti... WHAT AM I THINKING?!?! I just need to rest a bit, with that my mind will recover.' he closed his eyes.  
Sometime passed and everyone woke up.  
"Oi, where is the wench?"  
"She went to some hot-springs near by." Sesshomaru answered still with his eyes closed.  
"That wench always makes us lose time. Why do I even care about her." 'Cause you love her.' an inner voice said. "That's right, I do." he though aloud.  
"You do what, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while he placed Kagome's sleeping bag in her bag.  
"It doesn't concern you, monk." Inuyasha turned to where Miroku was, he saw Rin and Shippo playing. "Oi, where's Sango?"  
"She just went to the hot-springs." his serious face transformed to a lechorous grin "Want to go check them out?"  
Kirara who was on her kitty form transformed to the huge cat and stood in front of Miroku. She started to growl.  
He sighed. "It was just a suggestion. Don't need to get mad." he said while he finished packing the sleeping bag.  
Winds razor flew directly to them, Miroku jumped to Kirara while Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and Shippo, then jumped out of the razors reach. They all turned to where they came from and saw Kagura with her fan and a side of her was Bankotsu with his weapon (A.N. I don't know how it is called, but it is the same style as Sanosuke's first weapon).  
"Kagura, Bakotsu!" Miroku shouted from the top of Kirara who was flying.  
"What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"It is nothing that concerns you, Inuyasha. We came for the girl. Where is she?" Kagura asked.  
"If you wanna know you better defeat us." Inuyasha said while he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.  
Sesshomaru jumped to Kirara and gave Rin and Shippo to Miroku. Then he landed on the ground and unsheathed Toukijin.   
The four of them started to battle against each other. Kagura and Bankotsu were difficult to attack. Kagura was against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru against Bankotsu.   
It was when Inuyasha smelled the Kaze no Kizu. He smirked and jumped backwards.  
"It will not be my fault if you die, Sesshomaru!"  
Sesshomaru understood the message and got out of the way. Inuyasha was ready to launch the Kaze no Kizu  
"Bankotsu, escape! If he hit us we are dead!" Kagura said while she got on top of her wind.  
"Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha launched the attack, Kagura and Bankotsu managed to move to a side. Kagura just got a few cuts, while Bankotsu got his back and right arm totally injured. Blood everywhere. It was when Bankotsu heard the female voices, Kagome's and Sango's voices. He ran to them, kicked Sango which sent her to crash to a tree; while he circled Kagome's waits with his left arm, and started to run as fast as he could. All this happened in a mere second, he was fast, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were ready to go after him, but Kagura's razor wind kicked them from their back.  
"Hey! I'm still her. Don't dare to ignore a women."  
"Sesshomaru fight with the bitch while I go to catch the bastard and Kagome."  
"Do you think I will obey orders of you, half-breed?"  
Miroku now was helping Sango to stand up, they were seeing how the two brothers, were having a glare fight totally ignoring a fuming Kagura behind them. It was when,  
"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Watch OUT!" Sango yelled to them.  
They both stopped there glaring fight to see five tentacles going directly to them. Luckily they jumped just in time. They turned to the tentacles direction and saw Naraku standing some feet in front of Kagura.  
'I can't detect any evil aura around Naraku' Sango though. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, that Naraku is just another golem!"  
"Naraku is such a bastard, sending copies of himself to fight us." Sesshomaru said while cracking his knuckles, then smiled kind of evil. "He doesn't realize he is treating with the mighty Demon Lord of the Western Lands, he is such a bastard. I will take care of the golem, you take care of the bitch, Inuyasha. We need to finish this to go and rescue Kagome."  
'He called me by my name, he most be worried about the shard dete, no I mean, my Kagome. Lets finish with this.' Inuyasha stood in front of Kagura. "Sango, Miroku go search for Kagome!" he shouted while glaring daggers to Kagura.   
"Yes, Inuyasha."  
Sango and Miroku got on top of Kirara. Sango holding Rin and Miroku Shippo. Then Kirara set flying to the direction Bankotsu took. Was then that Inuyasha noticed Kagura's smile, a smile of happiness?  
'Of what the hell is this bitch smiling? Did she just went insane?'   
"I will help you in what I can; let just pretend for now that we are mortal enemies." she said it in a voice that Inuyasha barely heard.  
'Lets just pretend.'  
With that though in mind, the two battles started.   
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
What do you think?  
If you want to know what happened to Kagome and Bankotsu, just review. And THANKS A LOT for the ones that reviewed, I though that no one would like to read this fic. Thanks again!  
Ideas and/or suggestions are very good accepted.  
Remember, the votes for the couples will close in Sept. 5. Then it will start the votes for the rating. Thanks for your time, reviewing and reading this fic.  
Ja Ne =^.^= 


	3. Noteit will only take a minute or a bit ...

Hi! I know you all are going to hate me, but I needed to put this authoress note.  
Answers:  
yura:   
If you think that I'm making it a Sess/Kag or Inu/Kag. You MOST read next chapter. Bankotsu may be a little OOC(it's that how you said it: Out of character?), since I have only seen Bankotsu on the Grip! Opening and few pages of the manga.   
me of course: )   
I am happy that someone asked that. The reason that I changed the date was, cause I really needed to do the chapters with the relationship between the winners (it seems it will be a Ban/Kag *dances happily*, but it may change) Anyways, if I waited until Sept.15 the chapters will be VERY short. I hope I answered without confusing you. If you didn't understand something, just ask me.  
Note: Next chapter I hope it will be up by tomorrow, I need to study for 3 TESTS on monday and tuesday! and I have 4 projects with different EVIL teachers! I swear they are the devil on different forms! And on top of that, I need to study for my Japanese TEST! And learn like 30 different Kanjis with order and name before Thurs.   
Next chapter will have fluff for Ban/Kag! I am half way done.  
I need to go to study, thanks for reading this authoress note!  
Ja Ne =^.^=!  
P.D. Please review, I really love to read your reviews, it doesn't matter they are short. I want to know how many people are reading this story. Ideas/suggestions will be happily accepted. Also, if you have any questions about the story, future plans, me, friends, etc. Just ask, I will not get mad about it, instead I will be very happy. (You must have been really bored to read this ^-^) A LOT OF THANKS! 


	4. Inuyasha’s Little Hidden Secret

I'm so glad I could update. I still have left 2 exams for tomorrow and two projects. But, I will try to update. I know you hate to read this, but it will be worth it (I hope). Thanks anyways for reading this little useless note that no one cares about.  
Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I will be writing FANfics of Inuyasha if I owned it? If you do, let me call a good mental hospital. I do NOT own Inuyasha!!!!! Happy?  
Lawyers: Yep.  
me: EVIL lawyers, EVIL, EVIL teachers!!!  
^Back to the story^  
Inuyasha's Little Hidden Secret  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^In the deepest part of a cave^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Kagome was being carried by Bankotsu. She just shut-up after Bankotsu gave her a death glare, that was enough to make her shut-up. Bankotsu went to the wall and laid not too harshly Kagome on the ground, just after that he blacked out and felt backwards. Kagome then noticed how much blood he had lost. She went to a side of him.  
"This wounds are very deep, if I don't help him he will surely die."  
Kagome went out of the cave and walked to a river she saw while Bankotsu carried her to the cave (A.N. Don't you think they are a little too much rivers and hot-springs on the Sengoku no Jidai (Feudal Era)?). When she was in front of the river, she ripped both of her sleeves and sucked them in the water. Then she returned to where Bankotsu was. She kneeled to a side of him.  
"I will need to take off his shirt. I hope he will not kill me when he wakes up."  
She took of his shirt and started to clean his wounds. When his wounds were completely cleaned, Kagome placed her hands over his wounds.  
"Lets see if Kaede's lessons have been useful."  
Her fingertips touched his wounds; one hand on his arm and the other on his back.  
"He feels so warm. I wonder what kind of youkai is he. Maybe a dog-demon like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru or a thunder youkai like Hiten and Manten. But, first I need to heal him."  
From her hands it started to glow a blueish light, which surrounded his wounds. When the blueish glow disappeared, so did his wounds. Kagome blacked out and felt to a side of him. That sunset, Bankotsu woke up and sat up. He then saw Kagome sleeping peacefully at his side.   
'She looks so beautiful. Why would someone like her be the companion of someone like Inuyasha?' he then remembered what happened on the morning and saw that neither his shoulder or back were injured. 'What? How? When?' he then turned to face Kagome. 'Or maybe the questions will be, who?' Then he saw his shirt some feet away from them. He pick it up and put it on. It was when Kagome woke up and turned to see him then smiled. "Eh, hi! How have you been doing?" she said, pretty nervous to say the least. He turned to Kagome. "Fine, thanks to you, I guess. How did you did it?"   
"Kaede gave me some lessons of how to heal, since I am a miko she told me to start using my powers. The bad thing is that Inuyasha is very stubborn to let me help him, Sesshomaru has A LOT of pride, Miroku always insists on threat Sango's wounds and Shippo and Rin never gets hurt; so you were the first one. But, I think that your demon powers helped a lot to heal you up."  
"No, that would have been impossible."  
"Nani?"  
"I'm not a demon. I supposed that you knew that," his face turned a little to a confused one (A.N. just a little ^-^) "I though that Inuyasha had told you already."  
"No, he hadn't. He is always reminding me about you being a full fledged and dangerous demon."  
"I was trained by demons, but I'm not one."  
Kagome nodded in understanding.   
"What are you waiting? Get up, I want to finish this work the faster possible."  
Kagome stood up and when she was going to walk to where Bankotsu WAS, she felt to one strong arm beneath her legs and the other one below her neck, raising her from the ground, bridal style. She looked up and found that it was only Bankotsu, then she turned to where Bankotsu was and then at him. 'For being a human his pretty fast...and handsome, too. What the?!?! Did I just SAID, handsome? I really need to recover my energy.'  
Bankotsu started to walk out of the cave, then they were (well, Bankotsu) walking by the tick forest.  
Bankotsu was seeing straight, when he asked. "Why did you help me? Most importantly, why didn't you ran away? If you had run away, you would have found Inuyasha and the others and now you will be out of this mess."  
"I know that, but I couldn't let you there. You were badly injured, and if I would have let you there you would have died."  
"Why? Why did you help me? You are my hostage and I am the mortal enemy of your mate and your group."  
"Mate?!?! What?!"  
Bankotsu turned to see her, surprise written on his face. "You mean that Inuyasha isn't your mate?"  
"No!!!"  
"And what about Sesshomaru?"  
"No!"  
"And that monk, I think his name is Muroki."  
"No, and his name is Miroku."  
"If you are not the mate of any of them, then why you are traveling with them?"  
"It's my responsibility to find the Shikon no Tama, since I was the one that shattered it. Then I think I will give it to Inuyasha, like that he can become a full fledged demon and go to hell with Kikyo." she said it like the words were pure poison, especially the go to hell with Kikyo.  
Bankotsu returned his gaze to the road, "So, you don't love him?"  
"I did, but I'm not sure if I continue doing it. Anyways, why are you carrying me bridal style?"  
"I, I , well I ."  
"So,?"  
"You will run away when I let my guard down, and like this I am sure you can't do anything." 'Besides, like this I can smell you better.' he added mentally while smiling a bit.  
"Of what are you smiling, Bankotsu?"   
"It is nothing, Kagome."  
Kagome turned her gaze to the tree cops over them. 'I wonder why Inuyasha lied to me about Bankotsu being a full fledged demon. Why would he lied to me of that?' she though.  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^Mean while with the rest of the Inu-gang^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had set up a camp, cause of their injuries on the battle time ago. Inuyasha was on a low tree branch while Sesshomaru was leaning on the tree opposite to the one where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha gazing to the stars and Sesshomaru with his eyes closed. It was when Kirara arrived, then she transformed to her kitty form while the other gathered around the fire, ignoring the two brothers. Rin went running to Sesshomaru, and then sat to a side of him, with her eyes looking to his unemotional face.  
"Aren't you gonna say hi?" Sesshomaru asked with emotionless words to the direction of Sango and the others.  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo froze and turned slowly to Sesshomaru.  
"Hi, Sesshomaru-sama." the trio said.  
He opened his eyes and directed his gaze to them, if glares could kill, the trio will have been long death now.   
"Why didn't you bring Kagome?"  
Miroku was the first one to recover and find the courage to speak to the Demon Lord. "We...couldn't...find.....Lady Kagome or Bankotsu, Sesshomaru."  
In a flash, Inuyasha was graving Miroku's collar, raising him a feet or two off the ground.  
"What did you said, monk?"  
"We couldn't find her, Inuyasha." he said, fearing for his own life.  
"They weren't a long distance from you and you had Kirara. What was the problem?!" he almost barked it.  
"He...Bankotsu...hide his sent as well as Lady Kagome's. Remember he is very fast, possible more than a youkai. Sometimes I think he is really a youkai, but then I remember he is just a human like me or Sango."  
When he finished to talk, instantly he was thrown to a side of Sango. Sango kneeled to his side, checking if he was alright. When she checked him, she turned to Inuyasha and glared daggers to him.  
"I hope that will be a good lesson for any of you to NOT telling anything about him being a human! Even when Kagome is not around!"  
"Inuyasha! You have not right to yell at us. We tried our best! Kagome is like a sister to me and Miroku. Also, do not forget that she is a mother to Shippo. We tried our best!" Sango yelled to him with all her anger.  
"You tried your best. But, let me tell you something, that was not enough!!!"  
"What is wrong with you, half-breed? Why does it matter that Kagome doesn't know he is a human?" he said from his spot.  
Inuyasha then sat down indian style on front of the fire.  
"If she knows, she will fell on love for him. The only thing that separates them is that I don't let that bastard get near Kagome and that Kagome thinks he is a dangerous demon who only thinks of killing."  
"You are telling me that you lied to Kagome about the real identity of Bankotsu."  
"Yes. You would understand if you have been there the first time we met with him. The look on his and Kagome's eyes; it was something that I didn't stand."  
"Well, what happened?"  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
How was it? I think I made Inuyasha a bit too OOC, but it was needed so it could fit. Next chapter will have the flash-back of when they met Bankotsu for the first time. I just wanted to tell you that, I have only seen Bankotsu on some manga pages and on the opening of Grip!. So, the flash-back will be made up, it would not be even remotely similar to the real one. Anyway, THANKS for all, for reading and reviewing. I really LOVE reviews, that is what have kept me doing this fic. Please continue reviewing, it doesn't matter it is very short I just want to know who is reading the story. If you want you can put: Hi! I'm (example)..... Like that I would know who is reading the story. Something I always say, any ideas/suggestions/ etc.... will be happily accepted. If you are going to put a flame, don't be too mean.   
THANKS again!   
Ja Ne =^.^= 


	5. The Day We Met

Here is the new chapter! Finally!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to it!  
  
The day we met...  
*Flashback*  
The Inu-gumi was on their "normal" day. They were walking through a flower field and the Sun was setting just on the horizon.  
"Inuyasha, lets stay here for the night. We have been walking for all the day without a single rest." Miroku said.  
"Stop whining, humans are so pathetic." he said without bothering to look to the group behind him.  
"Oh, excuse me, Mister I'm-so-perfect-than-you-pathetic-humans."   
"Just, shut-up, monk."  
Miroku slowed his pace, so now he was walking to a side of Kagome.  
"Sango, its your turn to go bother him." Miroku whispered to Sango and Kagome.  
"He will just ignore me. Kagome, I bet that he will hear you, go and say him."  
"Why I have always to be the one?"  
"You are the only one that Inuyasha hears, Lady Kagome. And if he ignores you, you can always sit him."  
"Hey, that's true. I forgot about that little thing."  
With that said Kagome went to Inuyasha's side.  
"Hi, Inuyasha!"  
"What do you want wench?"  
"Lets rest for the night."  
"All of you are such pathetic humans."  
Kagome gave him the look of a puppy that no one can resist.  
'Oh, shit. Why does she need to place that face. If I say no, she will start crying and overreacting the whole thing.' "Okay, we will stay for the night, but at first hour on the morning we are going, wench." with that said he jumped to a tree's branch near by.  
"Thank-you, Inuyasha!", then she turned to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "How it was?"  
"Perfect like always, Lady Kagome."  
"You are great, mom!"  
"Thanks, Shippo." Kagome turned to Sango. "Lets go to the hot-springs. I saw one near by."  
"I need to prepare the dinner, you go and take one."  
"You don't want any company, Lady Kagome?" Miroku said with a lecherous smile.  
"No, she doesn't!" it was heard Inuyasha's voice from a tree branch.  
"No, thanks, Miroku." Kagome went to her backpack and got out a towel.  
"You better finish soon, cause if you don't return soon I will be going for you, wench."  
"I see that Inuyasha has feelings." Miroku said.  
"I'm worried that someone takes MY shard detector."  
"SIT!" Inuyasha felt face first on the floor.  
With that said Kagome went to the hot-springs.  
"And then again, you have to be a jerk, jerk!" Sango said while she took some ramen cups out of Kagome's bag.  
Meanwhile, Kagome just entered in the hot-springs, she was washing her hair from the shampoo. What she didn't notice was that a young man was sitting on the hot-springs in the other edge he had his eyes closing, like if he was meditating, it was Bankotsu (A.N. Obvious?) He had his hair loosen (A.N. He always has it on a braid.) Kagome started to sing a song named Fukai Mori (ALL Rights reserved), her voice made that Bankotsu opened his eyes, he saw Kagome, there, singing and cleaning her hair.  
'Who is she? She is so beautiful and with the Moon over her, she just looks goddess-like. I better get out of here before she notice me.' Bankotsu got out of the hot-springs careful not to make a sound. He dressed, on that same time Kagome finished to dress and she started to walk.  
Bankotsu just finished making his braid when he saw Kagome walking away. 'Where is she going?' Bankotsu started to follow Kagome with some meters separating them. Kagome was wandering around the place, she didn't remember the way to go back, that's when she heard a branch crack behind her. She turned and was face to face with Bankotsu.  
'My, he is so gorgeous. His braid and tan skin, matches perfectly. He is a lot more handsome than .......Inu..yasha...'  
'She looks more beautiful than I though.'  
"Who..are you?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.  
"Bankotsu. What is your name?"  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
"Higurashi."  
"You can call me Kagome, Bankotsu-kun."  
Bankotsu smiled a bit. "And you can call me Bankotsu, Kagome."  
"Yes, thanks."  
Before any of them could realize, something jumped from the bushes to Kagome. That something kicked Kagome on the part between her neck and shoulder, making her black-out instantly. Bankotsu caught her before she reached the ground. And the being who kicked her, was a meter or two from Bankotsu; it was Inuyasha.  
"Let go of her." Inuyasha said while glaring daggers to him.  
"Who are you? You have no right." he said with the same glare towards him.  
"She is my mate, so give her back."  
Bankotsu took a quick glance to Kagome, then turned back to Inuyasha.  
"She doesn't have any kind of claiming on her."  
"We will become official mates tomorrow."  
"And what was she doing alone?"  
"She went to take a bath, and cause she is so clueless she forgot where the camp was."  
It was when Miroku and Sango appeared behind of Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, we are not as fast as you. Remember, we are humans!" Miroku shouted without realizing that Bankotsu was there. Then both of them realized he was there, holding Kagome. Sango ran to Bankotsu.  
"What do you did to Kagome?" Sango asked very worried. "You are going to pay!"  
"I didn't do her anything, this guy you call Inuyasha made her black-out."  
"Inuyasha!"  
"He is a lowly human messing with Kagome!"  
Miroku went in front of Bankotsu. "Please, could you give us Kagome back. We need to sleep cause tomorrow will be a hard day."  
"What's her complete name?"  
"It is Kagome Higurashi." Sango answered.  
"So, you do know her." Bankotsu handed Kagome to Miroku. Then he glared daggers to Inuyasha. "Next time we meet, half-breed. You will not be running with the same luck. Cause you will be battling against me and my Banryuu." With that said he disappeared from there sight.  
Inuyasha glared to Sango and Miroku. "I don't want any of this repeating. DON'T you dare to tell Kagome that this guy is a human. Whatever I say her, you will say the same as I. Understood?"  
"Why, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
"None of your concern, monk. But, if any of you tell her something, that someone will become a feast for demons. Undestood?!"  
Miroku and Sango nodded.   
"Good. Lets return to the camp."  
Next morning, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Miroku had went for some wood, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kagome woke up.  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
Inuyasha jumped from the branch where he was.  
"You are in the camp."  
"Where is Bankotsu?"  
"How I am supposed to know? He was about to devour you when I came and then he escaped."  
"What?!"  
"He is a dangerous youkai, Kagome. He made you black-out and was planning to devour you when I appeared. It was pure luck I appeared just in time. He can hide very well his real form."  
"Thank-you, Inuyasha."  
"Feh."  
*End of Flash-Back*  
Bankotsu was still walking with Kagome bridal style on his arms. Both of them were thinking on the day they met, what they didn't know was that someone was observing them.   
In Naraku's palace. Naraku was observing Kagome and Bankotsu through Kanna's mirror.  
"This would be more easy than I though. Humans, such worthless creatures. Those feelings they have is what takes them to their grave. And is what will take this two to their my hands." Naraku said while he observed them.  
'I need to go and warn them.' Kagura though, while she observed Naraku from his back.  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
How it was? I'm really tried now. Sorry for the delay, but I just finish my tests and now I have 5 more tests due Friday and Monday, also 1 MORE project for Friday and another for Monday; and do not forget the Japanese class (that's the only one that I like). EVIL TEACHERS!!!!!  
Anyways, the pairing vote is closing tomorrow! Sept. 5 of 2003! I think the official couple for this fic will be:  
BANKOTSU/KAGOME (YAY!!! I REALLY wanted them to win!), but it is not officially decided yet.  
THANKS to ALL the ones that review:  
Itadakimasu, Shinindamachu, Shiku, Fire Goddess, and Mai.  
Special THANKS to Mai for telling me the name of Bankotsu's weapon and the address of a Bankotsu shrine.  
Thanks to all. I hope to hear more from you. Please review, I really need to see how many people are reading this fic. Thanks again! (Please review, like that I will update sooner!)  
Ja Ne =^.^= 


	6. The Plan

Hi! LONG time no see you! I missed you A LOT! It was all fault of the EVIL teachers! I say we do a rebellion! YEAH! Who want to do a rebellion?  
............  
I guess that is a no. I just think I'm going insane cause of the projects, tests and homework! But, I'm still thinking a rebellion will be a good idea ^_^.  
At the end it will be an IMPORTANT NOTE I will like you to read, thanks ^_^.  
Review Responses: (A.N. Only 2. * starts to cry* Didn't you like the other chapter?)  
Okami no hanyou:   
Hi! Long time no see you, I'm happy you read my story, I hope you continue reading it. Are you liking it so far?  
Itadakimasu:  
Nice to see you again! I though you stopped to read the story (like the others reviewers) But, I'm SO GLAD that you continued reading it and to say me that it is a good story. I LOVED your review! What do you like or dislike about the story? I wil like to read your opinion about it. (Just don't be too hard).  
In here are yoru answers: About the pairring, YEAH! Bankotsu and Kagome will be the principal pairing, but to answer your question, yes, there will be other pairings. The pairings will be: Ban/Kag, Sess/Kagura, and Miroku/Sango.  
On this chapter there will be a tiny bit of the three pairings above. Another IMPORTANT thing, Jakotsu is going to appear on this chapter and in the rest of the story. I think he is SO CUTE!  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Inuyasha: Sengoku no Jidai!  
Chapter 6  
The Plan  
Now it was evening, Bankotsu and Kagome hadn't stop their walk (A.N. well, Bankotsu's walk). Both of them hadn't said anything, cause they were very focused on their on thoughts.  
'I wonder why Inuyasha lied to me about Bankotsu? I can't understand it, why didn't he told me that Bankotsu was human and not a powerful youkai. Why?' was what Kagome asked to herself all the hours that had passed since the Flashback.  
On the other hand, Bankotsu was also thinking, only a bit different than her. 'Why did the hanyou told Kagome I was a youkai? And why did he told me Kagome was his mate? Is that he is jealous?' Bankotsu though about it a minute or two then, 'Yes! That's it! He is jealous that maybe Kagome and I would have started a relation knowing that each other was human! Who would imagine that that hanyou will be jealous.' was when an idea came to him. 'That's it! It will be a pretty good excuse to keep Kagome with me! Like that I can say I kidnapped her to use her to get something from Inuyasha, hum, like is sword! Yeah! I'm so original! (A.N. *sarcastically* Yeah, suuure. That's pretty original, Bankotsu.) But, Kagome will stay with me forever, I will make a way so Inuyasha never get to give me his sword and like that Kagome can stay with me. Anyways, Inuyasha has that death miko; he doesn't deserve Kagome. I need to tell this to Jakotsu. Wonder where did that guy went?'  
Like and answer to his question, it was heard a loud shout from the distance.   
"Dear Bankotsu!, Here I'm your loyal friend!!! Bankotsu!!!' he shouted like always (A.N. extremely happy =^.^= I just adore him, he is SO cute!)  
Bankotsu turned to the sound of his voice, and saw Jakotsu now just a few steps from him.  
"I missed you SO MUCH, Bankotsu!"  
"I also missed you, Jakotsu."  
"I'm so glad, you missed me. I know you can't live without me!" that was when he noticed Kagome being carried by Bankotsu. "WHAT IS THAT BITCH BEING CARRIED BY YOU?!?!"  
"DON'T shout! We haven't eat, so I'm TIRED!"  
"Sorry Bankotsu. But, what is that bitch doing with you?" he asked while pointing to Kagome.  
"BITCH?! How you dare freak homosexual!?!?!"  
"Yes I dare, wench and bitch!"  
"You, you are SUCH....."Kagome was cut by Bankotsu.  
He said calmly. "Both of you stop fighting. I have something important to tell both of you, it will be a BIG change."  
Bankotsu placed Kagome on the ground the most cautiously possible (A.N. Kagome now was standing beside Bankotsu, in-front of Jakotsu)  
Bankotsu took a dip breath "Jakotsu, Kagome will be staying with us from now on. So, you better respect her as she will respect you."  
"But, she is Inuyasha's mate, bitch, wench! She can't be with use!"  
"Jakotsu, Kagome is not Inuyasha's."  
"Are you telling me the truth?"  
"Check for yourself."   
Jakotsu took a step, and with his hand he examined Kagome's neck. "She doesn't have a mark." He turned to face Bankotsu. "You mean that Inuyasha lied to us?"  
"Yes, so now you better respect her."  
Jakotsu took his hand from Kagome's neck, then he bowed. "I'm so sorry, Lady Kagome. I promise to respect you from now on, I just though that you were Inuyasha's bitch. I'm VERY sorry."   
Kagome bowed. "There's no problem, you knew wrong information. All is forgiven. And, I'm very sorry to have shouted you that you were a freak homosexual."  
"There's no problem! All is forgiven!" Jakotsu took Kagome's hands on his. "Now I have someone to talk to! We can talk about hair, nails, boys, battles, ALL, we can talk about ALL! How Happy I'm! I always wanted to have someone else than Bankotsu to talk. Since the other Shichinin-tai died, we have been pretty lonely. And in the village we stay, all the people are very kind, but they are SO SERIOUS I can't stand it! That's why I'm always going on camps." Jakotsu said VERY happy.  
Kagome sweat-dropped a bit, but neither of them noticed it.  
"Now that all has been clarified, lets go to the village." Bankotsu said.  
"How long it will take us to arrive?"  
"15 minutes at most. Lets go."  
"Yes!" Kagome and Jakotsu shouted in unison.  
Bankotsu had a small smile on his face.  
'Bankotsu is smiling, it had passed so much time since I saw him smile. He is SO handsome!' Jakotsu though happily.  
The three of them started to walk to the village.  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^Mean while with the Inu-gang^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
The group has been pretty silent the last days, and since Inuyasha told what happened with Bankotsu the day they met, it had been more silent. Each of them with their own thoughts. Inuyasha just thinking on how to get Kagome back and Shippo crying cause he missed Kagome. Sango and Miroku were talking to each other at the other side of the camp. Miroku hadn't made ANYTHING perverted since Kagome was taken by Bankotsu, he was pretty worried about Kagome's safety. And Sango was equally of worried or more than him.  
"Kagome is maybe death by now, we couldn't save her, Houshi-sama." Sango said while she started to cry.  
Miroku took her on an embrace. "Call me Miroku. And, Sango, don't you ever repeat that again. I know Kagome is safe, they can't kill her; they need her. We are in time."  
"We shouldn't be resting, we are loosing time."  
"If we don't rest, we will not have enough energy to battle against Bankotsu to rescue Kagome."  
"I just can't imagine life without her, Miroku." Sango said between sobs.  
Miroku hugged her tighter, but gently. "Me neither, but please don't cry...it feels like if my heart is burning to ashes; I can't stand it when you cry. I promise we will safe Kagome, I also promise you that I would never let you get hurt. I promise."  
"Miroku....thank-you..."  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^Sesshomaru was in front of a pond^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
"Things are turning so strange, and the worse thing is that it is time for me to have a mate. If I don't get one, the other lords will get a bitch for me. But, who? Kagome is human, I can't take her, I will be doing the same error that took my father to his grave and I don't want my sons and daughters to be put apart because being hanyous. Kagura is a wind youkai, they will be very strong. (A.N. in case someone doesn't get it, when he said "they" he was meaning his daughters and sons)  
"Who would be very strong, lord Sesshomaru?" it was heard a female voice some steps behind him.  
Sesshomaru turned to face with....Kagura. 'I didn't felt her, I hope she didn't heard much.' She had a confused face. 'She looks very cute with that face. WHAT?!? THE HELL I'M THINKING?!?!'  
Kagura was seeing all the emotions on Sesshomaru's face 'He most have let his mask off. He should do it more often.' , she coughed a bit to bring him back to reality.  
Immediately Sesshomaru placed again his emotionless mask.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, who would be very strong?"  
"It doesn't concerns you right now."  
"You mean it will concern me someday?" she eyed him suspiciously, stepping more closer to him.  
"Have you had any information about Kagome?"  
"DON'T change the subject!"  
"Have you?"  
'He would not tell me anything, he is frustrating. But, he is also very polite, handsome, and cute. WHAT THE HELL?!?!? Did I finally went insane?'  
Sesshomaru coughed to bring Kagura to reality, since she was now showing a lot of emotions on her face.  
"Have you."  
"No, Naraku doesn't let me go out of the castle or see Kanna's mirror. I escaped of the castle to see if you had any information."  
"No, we hadn't know anything about them. Do you know what Naraku is planning?"  
"I'm not sure, but the death miko is with him this time."  
"You mean Kikyo is helping Naraku?"  
"Yes."  
"You better return before Naraku finds out you came here, Kagura."  
"You are right, lord Sesshomaru." Kagura was about to appear her feather, when  
"Kagura, just call me Sesshomaru."  
"Hai, Sesshomaru. Then, farewell, Sesshomaru." with that said she appeared her feather an jumped on it, then went flying to Naraku's castle.  
"Farewell, Kagura."  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^On a village^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Bankotsu, Kagome and Jakotsu arrived to the village, In there they were welcome, it seemed the villagers knew about their coming, cause they made them a delicious meal, which now they were eating on the most prettiest house of the village (A.N. Kind of the houses that Miroku always stays in, by tricking the people living in there) They were the three of them, alone in a pretty room, finishing eating.  
"It was delicious, I'm satisfied." Kagome said happily.  
"I'm glad you liked it." Bankotsu said while he too, finished eating.  
"May I ask something?" Kagome asked.  
"Sure, what it is?"  
"Do you and Jakotsu live in this village?"  
"Yes, since the others Shichinintai members died, we have been staying in here. They give us the best food and shelter, because we protect them of demons or humans that want to attack this village. All of the attackers had been very pathetic, to say the least. So, it is an easy job."  
Kagome nodded her head on agreement. "I think I will go to sleep."  
"It will be a good idea, your room is the one to the right, in middle of mine's and Jakotsu's rooms."  
"Okay, thank-you." She stood up. "Goodnight, Bankotsu." She turned to Jakotsu's direction, who was still eating. "Goodnight, Jakotsu."  
"Goodnight, Lady Kagome."  
"Goodnight, Kagome."  
With that said Kagome went to her room and closed the door behind her. When Bankotsu heard Kagome closing her room's door, he turned to Jakotsu who was just finishing eating.  
"Jakotsu, I suppose you want explanations, right?"  
"Sure thing. I'm very happy that Lady Kagome is with us, but I am just curious of about to know the reason. Is maybe because you just accepted your feelings for her?" he asked while he took a zip of his tea.  
"HOW DID YOU KNEW IT?!"  
"Sshh, she will hear you."  
"Anyways, how did you knew it? I didn't told you."  
"Well, my friend, if you tried to keep it a secret you are doing it pretty wrong, and I have known you since we were children, so I know you pretty well. So, she is with us forever?"  
"I hope so."  
"I think we will capture some attention from our enemies if they find out you are in love with someone."  
"I already prepared something for that."  
"And what is it?"  
"I will say that I kidnapped Kagome and I will only give her back if Inuyasha gives me his sword."  
"That's a wonderful idea! But, what would you do when Inuyasha gives you his sword? I'm not very sure if that is going to happen, but we need to be prepare."  
"I will not let him, we will hide from him. And he doesn't now we stay in this village, so I think we will be safe from him for some time."  
"That's great! And Lady Kagome seems to also like you."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"She didn't object when you told us that she will become part of our tiny group and in the trip to the village, she didn't take her eyes from you."  
"That are good news. I will just need time to get her to love me."  
It was when Jakotsu remembered something. "I want to ask you something, Bankotsu."  
"What is it, my friend?" Bankotsu asked happily while thinking of his brilliant plans.  
"Why did Naraku called you?"  
Bankotsu remembered all, and his happy face changed to a pale one.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Naraku called me so I kidnapped Kagome and take her to him. But, I will not do it! I don't know what he is planning to do to her, so I'm not giving her up, in top of all that... I love her."  
"Don't worry, I will help you protect Lady Kagome! And when things calm a bit, we can become a huge family!" Jakotsu said very happy with dreaming eyes.  
"Huge family?"  
"Yes, you know what I mean, you and Kagome married having sons and daughters. I bet your sons and daughters will be very strong! And I can train them and live on this village. It will be a great life!"  
Bankotsu imagines him with his arm around Kagome's waist, some children running around and Jakotsu behind them. It was a funny picture with Jakotsu trying to catch the children.  
"Yeah, it will be a great life." he said mostly to himself.  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^Naraku's Castle^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Naraku had seen a lot of things through Kanna's mirror. He saw the talk of Sango and Miroku, the reunion that Kagura and Sesshomaru had, and lastly he saw Bankotsu confess his feelings to his weird friend.  
"This will be better than I planned it, the only things I need are three: Kagura, Kagome and Sango. By tomorrow's evening I will have all three of them. In fact, right in this moment I'm just missing one." when he finished talking, Kagura opened the door of Naraku's room.  
"Naraku, did you call me?"  
"Kanna, go to your room. I only wish to talk to your sister."  
Kanna did like it was told her, she passed by Kagura and closed the door behind her; leaving Kagura and Naraku alone.  
"I did call you, Kagura. Where were you? I called you time ago."  
"I was doing....important stuff."  
"Like talking to Sesshomaru."  
'Oh, shit. I forgot he could see through Kanna's mirror. What I do now?!?'  
"Your rebellious ways are helping me a lot, Kagura." Naraku said with an evil smile.  
"What do you mean?" she said while she took a step backwards and got out her fang.  
Naraku stood up. "Now I have the all mighty Lord Demon of the Western Lands in my hands, all thanks to you Kagura."  
"Bastard! Razor wind!" she attacked with her razor winds, but they only got to do a few scratches on Naraku's body.  
Naraku got Kagura's heart and pressed it a little, making Kagura to kneel on the ground. In a blank of an eye, Naraku kicked Kagura's forehead making her to black-out. Her body felt to the cold floor, while some drops of blood escaped from her forehead to the floor. Naraku licked his fist, which had Kagura's blood. "There are three, I'm just missing two more." he then turned to the direction of Kagura's body. "If they are like her, they would be pretty easy." he said with his evil smile.  
Kagura's face showed no emotion this time, the attack was so fast she couldn't realize it coming; it was all to fast.  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
How was it?   
I you want a chapter to post fast, you better review.  
IMPORTANT NOTE/THING:  
In here is the chart of how much I will delay:  
1 Review: 1 week  
2-3 reviews: less than 5 days  
3-5: less than 3 days  
5-10: the same day or the next day  
If I delay on the chapter posting, I will make the chapter extra long; deal?  
I hope you review, I really don't know if someone is reading this, so if you like this story, please, please review. It will only take you about 30 seconds or less.  
Thanks!  
Ja Ne =^.^= 


	7. Aiming for the Youkai Exterminator

Hi! I LOVED the 5 reviews I got! THANKS A LOT! I read them on my computer class and I WAS VERY HAPPY all the classroom glared at me like if I was crazy when I started to smile like crazy (A.N. Who cares what others think?). Anyways, Ra-chan, reminded me of something important, the rating, I think it will stay PG-13 like that more people can read it.  
Review Responses:  
Kikara: Thanks, if the other one seemed interesting, you must read this one, you will want to kill me at the end.  
Ra-chan: I also though the last chapter was kind of cute, I also wanted to thank-you for reminding me of the rating votes. And also THANKS for reviewing.  
Kokuri: Like I promise, I updated the next day ^_^. I'm glad you love this story I hope I will NOT upset you. THANKS for reviewing.  
Natala: First of all, THANKS for reviewing. And I had been having the idea of a Jakotsu/Kagome, but I didn't knew if someone will read it. If you really want that I make one, I will make it VERY HAPPY of it. Cause I LOVE Jakotsu, he is so cute! Thanks for being open, I like that people are open with me. And like I say before, if you want a Jak/Kag just say me and I will start working on it.  
Perlia: THANKS for reviewing. Did I updated fast enough ^_^?  
I have a GOOD NEW! Tomorrow I don't have classes! *dances happily* So, I will hopefully update the story, just if you review. I LOVE reviews.   
Now we can go on with the story, thanks for waiting...  
Disclaimer: I have no right over Inuyasha or any of the characters of the Sengoku no Jidai: Inuyasha  
Chapter 7  
Aiming for the Youkai Exterminator  
As the first Sun rays appeared, the Inu-gumi started their search for Kagome. Rin and Shippo were asleep on top of Kirara transformed. Sango was walking at a side of Kirara, Miroku at Sango's side, Sesshomaru to the other side of Kirara, and Inuyasha on the front. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a fight about who will guide them, and all was decided on a fair and noble game; the all too famous: Paper, Scissor or Rock! Sesshomaru had put a scissor and Inuyasha a rock; so Inuyasha won. Sesshomaru retreated to the back while murmuring something that sounded very much like: "Stupid brats game. He put a rock, cause that's his brain.". It passed very quickly the time, on a blank of an eye it was already 12:00 p.m. The group had stopped to eat, not before Inuyasha started to complain about "Weak humans, and their stupid food habits of eating three times a day."  
They all seated on a clearing while the children, Miroku, Sango and Kirara ate their foods. Sesshomaru was leaning on a tree behind them, while Inuyasha was on a tree branch; complaining.  
"Who on the seven hells needs to eat three times a day?"  
Miroku raised his hand, followed by Rin and Shippo, then Kirara on her kitty form raised her paw. Sango wasn't paying attention.  
"We do."  
"Oh, shit. Shippo, you are a demon; NOT a pathetic human!" he then turned to Kirara. "I didn't knew the fur thing had a brain, anyways you are also a DEMON!"  
Kirara growled and transformed to her giant form. This brought Sango back to reality, just in time to stop a battle.  
"So, the kitty wants to fight. C'mon let's have this crap of battle!"  
"Inuyasha! DON'T bother Kirara!"  
"I do whatever I want, WENCH!"  
Instantly, Sango and Miroku got up, Sango got her boomerang ready to attack and Miroku aimed his right hand towards Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, don't you dare call Sango a wench! I can barely control myself when you call Lady Kagome a bitch or wench, but to Sango you don't even think so!"  
"So, the pathetic humans want to battle?" Inuyasha jumped off the tree, and now mere meters where separating them. "That's funny. It will be fun to kill you one by one." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.  
Just before the battle was going to start.  
"The three of you stop it." Sesshomaru said with his emotionless voice.  
All the attention was turned to Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed, still leaning on the tree like if nothing was happening.   
"Don't mess with our damned problem!" (A.N. Guess who said that?)  
"You can kill each others when we defeat the bastard of Naraku, but for now try get along. It is supposed you are all a team. I can't understand how before you didn't kill yourselfs." he said with his emotionless/monotone voice.  
"Before, before Kagome was with us." Sango dropped her boomerang and felt knees to the ground.  
Miroku stopped aiming Inuyasha with his hand, then turned to Sango with a worried face. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga, then turned his back to them.  
"We will continue with the search now, we have had enough resting. Lets go." with that said, Inuyasha started to walk. Sesshomaru also started to walk, some meters behind Inuyasha. Shippo and Rin hopped to Kirara, then Kirara got to a side of Sesshomaru (A.N. It is more safe than being near Inuyasha on that moment ^_^. And Sesshomaru will protect her, cause she is caring Rin ^o^)  
Sango was fighting back the tears that formed on her eyes, it was when a hand appeared in front of her, Miroku's hand.  
"Sango, lets go. Let me help you."  
Sango took Miroku's hand and got up, then she got Hiraikotsu back to her back. Both of them started to walk, centimeters separating them. They were at the back of the group.  
"Don't worry, Sango. We will find Kagome soon, she is okay."  
"I know, I hope so."  
The rest of the day was traveled with total silent, the only thing that was heard was the breathing of each member.  
^-^-^-^-^-^Meanwhile in the village where Ban, Kag and Jak, where staying^-^-^-^  
Bankotsu had presented Kagome to all the villagers. All of the villagers were happy to have a miko around, it doesn't mattered that she wasn't an expert; so they happily presented each other and greeted her. And the children of the village where also very happy to have a new girl to play with.  
Kagome had been playing with the children along with Jakotsu. The evening was coming closer and the children headed back to their houses. Bankotsu, who had been leaning on a tree's trunk not far away had watched Kagome all the time with a satisfied smile across his lips. When the children went to their houses, he went to where Kagome and Jakotsu were talking.  
"Did you finished playing with the brats?"  
Kagome and Jakotsu turned to face Bankotsu who was now in front of them.  
"Yeah, it was less tried with Lady Kagome helping me."  
"I'm glad you like me to be here."  
"Sure I like you to be here, Lady Kagome."  
"Now that you finished playing, lets go inside and have something to eat. The villagers just brought us food to the house where we are staying. Lets go before the food gets cold."  
"Yes."  
The three started to walk to the house. Then they arrived to where they ate last night and it was already some food on the tables. They sat and started to eat. During all the diner Kagome had been very quiet, a lot more than usual. Bankotsu had a worried expression while he ate and took peeks at her.  
'Why is she being so quite, she seems sad. Doesn't she want to stay?! What I will do? Maybe she is missing that bastard of Inuyasha? I need to ask her, and will ask her.' Bankotsu cleared his throat and left his bowl of rice on the table, Kagome had finished eating some time ago, while Jakotsu was on his fourth bowl of rice.  
"Kagome."  
Kagome's eyes were facing the floor beneath her, but she turned to face Bankotsu and forced a smile out. "Yes, Bankotsu?"  
"Why are you being so quite?"  
"I'm okay, Bankotsu, thanks for worrying."  
"Don't lie to me, Kagome. I know you are not okay. Now tell me what's wrong with you? Or I will keep asking." he said with a determined face.  
'He is very determined, I like that of him.' Kagome though while she faced Bankotsu's face.  
"Well?" Bankotsu asked.  
Jakotsu now was seeing and hearing carefully the conversation between his leader and brother with Lady Kagome, who now he was starting to take her like her new sister.  
"I just miss..."  
"Inuyasha." Bankotsu concluded.  
"No, I don't miss him at all."  
"So? Sesshomaru, maybe."  
"No, I have never had anything with Sesshomaru. It is just that I miss my friends and Shippo, he is like my son. Sango is like my sister and Miroku like my brother, I miss them a lot. I wish they were here with....us. That's all, Bankotsu."  
Bankotsu stood up, "If that's so, then wait here until morning."  
"To where are you going?" Jakotsu asked.  
"I'm going to search for the brat, the demon exterminator and the monk. I will come with them by tomorrow's morning."  
Instantly, Kagome jumped to Bankotsu and gave him a huge hug, Bankotsu returned the hug, Kagome was crying.  
"Are you okay, Kagome?"  
"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just very happy, that you will make that great favor to me, Bankotsu."  
"It is a pleasure for me, Kagome."  
With that said they separated, Bankotsu got Banryuu, which was leaning on the wall. Bankotsu opened the door, then turned to face Jakotsu, who was now standing at a side of Kagome.  
"Jakotsu, you better protect Kagome with your life. I don't want to see even a scrath when I come back."  
"You can bet that there will be no scratch on her, Bankotsu, leader!" he said like a soldier would to his superior.  
"I'm counting on you. I know you will protect her even with your life. Then, farewell, Kagome, Jakotsu."  
With that said he went out and started to walk to the direction where he knew the group will be.  
'With this I'm sure I will win Kagome's heart.' he though with a smile on his lips.  
^-^-^-^-^-^Meanwhile with the Inu-gumi^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
The Inu-gumi stopped their search at a late hour, judging by the Moon's position and the darkness.  
They were around a small fire. All gazing to the fire, each own with their own toughs, until Inuyasha spoke.  
"If you hadn't been so fucking slow we wouldn't be searching for Kagome instead of the damned shards."  
"It wasn't our fault, Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly.  
"Sure it was all your *^&!^$(#(@ FAULT!!!"  
Miroku stood up as well as Inuyasha. "It WASN'T, we couldn't do anything, can't that enter your tiny f*ck*ng tiny brain. Oh, I forgot, you DON'T have one!" Miroku shouted back. (A.N. I know he is being OOC, but don't say me you don't get like him when someone gets to your limit?)  
"Shut-UP It is ALL yours, Sango's and Kirara's faults!"  
"See how low you had reached, Inuyasha. Saying that it was Kirara's fault. When you know well that if you had protected Lady Kagome this wouldn't had happened, BASTARD!"  
"It was YOUR fault!"  
If glares could kill.....both of them will be far death. They were about to attack each other when,  
"STOP IT!" Sango yelled, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "It isn't the fault of anyone! It was just an accident we couldn't prevent! It wasn't the fault of anyone!"  
With that, Sango rushed to the forest, her tears falling to the ground every second.   
"Sango." Miroku said almost inaudible. Miroku was about to run before her, but  
"Let her go, monk. She needs to think everything that has happened to her lately. She has been keeping to herself all her suffering about her family's murdering, her brother being manipulated by Naraku, all the deaths she has seen cause of Naraku, loosing Kagome, and in top of that hearing you discuss something pointless."  
"You are right, I got out of control, sorry Sesshomaru." he said while he felt to the ground.  
"I am not the one that you need to apologize, Miroku."  
Miroku stood up. "Yes, you are right again, Sesshomaru. She needs someone on this moments, thank-you." With that said he started to walk to the forest, taking Sango's direction.  
"Your welcome, Miroku." he said inaudible even for dog-youkai hearing. He had a very small smile on his face.  
"Feh." with that said, Inuyasha started to walk to the forest, but taking another direction than the one that Miroku and Sango took.  
"Without Kagome, this is rolling down hill. What will happen when she returns to her Era forever?" Sesshomaru asked himself.  
Shippo and Rin turned to him.  
"Is my mom gonna never return?"  
"I'm not sure about that, Shippo, I'm not sure."  
That's when a little girl appeared before them, this girl had white hair and a white out-fit; it was Kanna holding her mirror. Sesshomaru jumped in front of the children, Kirara went to his side transformed to his giant form. Sesshomaru was about to attack when he saw something on the mirror that made him turn pale instantly. In Kanna's mirror, he saw Kagura's body on a dark place, it appeared to be a cell. She was chained to the wall, some drops of blood were still rolling down her forehead to the ground, she had some injuries in her body.  
"Ka..gu..ra. Kagura!"  
With that, Kanna disappeared, no emotion in her face. At that same moment, a shout was heard at the distance. Sesshomaru turned to the direction which the shout came, it came from the direction Miroku and Sango took. Another shout was heard, it was Sango. Without thinking it twice, Sesshomaru started to run at full speed towards the shout; leaving behind Kirara, Shippo and Rin.  
^-^-^-^-^Sango and Miroku^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Miroku was unconscious on the ground, some blood escaping from his wounds. There he was, Naraku, Naraku in person, not a golem or a demon, it was Naraku. Sango was thinking desesperately what to do to safe Miroku and her-self; most importantly, Miroku. Sango had left Hiraikotsu back at the camp, she hadn't though about being attacked while she was in the forest.  
"I have a present for you, Sango. I'm sure you will be happy about this present I prepared just for you." Naraku said with an evil smile, behind Naraku, Sango could feel something or someone; she wasn't sure if it was a kid, samurais or maybe a demon army of Naraku. Naraku stepped to a side, reveling what was on the darkness. Sango's face went the palest she had ever went, she hadn't expect to see.......  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Wanna kill me? I though this will be a good ending for this chapter, if you wanna see what made Sango's face went the palest she had ever been; you will review. Guess in your reviews! I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow, so guess today. The ones that guess correctly, will choose if they want to appear on a Humor Fic I'm currently planning; they will appear just if they guess correctly and want to appear on it.  
To update, the deal is the same one as the other one of the other chapter, I hope you enjoy. I'm waiting for your reviews.   
I know I have say it a million times already, but... IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY to read your reviews, it doesn't matter they are short.  
Thanks for reading this.  
Ja Ne =^.^= 


	8. Got two, only missing one

I'm SO HAPPY you continue to review! But, no one tried to guess Naraku's surprise for Sango. Anyways, ^_^ I'm also VERY HAPPY that you will read my Jak/Kag fic. I promise I will post it the fastest possible, just promise that you will review and continue reading and reviewing this story. Please? Cause, I really expected to have at least 35 reviews by chapter 7 (5reviews per chapter T_T) But, I'm happy that you continue to review. I have a deal, I post the Jak/Kag fic, if you promise to review it every chapter, deal? (answer in your review ^_^)  
Review Responses:  
Itadakimasu: THANKS, I'm happy that you mentioned the Jak/Kag fic, if more people say me the same, I will post it. I have a plot for it ^_^. And with the Sess/Kagu. Wait for more this upcoming chapters, I have A LOT planned for them (they both are my favorite male/female characters)  
Rakuri: THANKS! I'm happy that you also though about a nice idea, if I post it...will I have your review and brother's? (just asking ^_^)  
Thunder Godess: THANKS, for reviewing! You also liked the Jak/Kag fic idea? I'M SOO HAPPY!   
Thunder Sister: Hi! THANKS, I'm happy that you review! (it doesn't matter if your reviews are of two letters ^_^ I just say that review so I know who is reading the story.)  
Another time, THANKS to all of you who reviewed! And the ones that hadn't and are reading the story. *BIG Puppy eyes* Please review, it doesn't matter the reviews are of two letters (the reviews I use them to know your opinion and also to know if someone is reading the story, cause if no one reviews, I will delete the story) But, if you have time and are of humor, you can let a longer review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
Back to the story...  
Chapter 8  
Got two, only missing one  
Naraku stepped to a side, reveling what was on the darkness. Sango's face went the palest she had ever went, she hadn't expect to see.......  
"Dad, Kima, Yoka, Kutsu and other four (A.N. Invented names, they are some more but I couldn't think of more names.) ; all of the ones that were killed, my friends." Sango said while tears flowed down her cheek.  
In that moment, Sango forgot about Naraku, about being Naraku who brought them to her; she was just happy to see them. Then the evil laugh of Naraku brought Sango back to reality, she turned to Naraku; glaring daggers to him.  
"Did you like you present?"  
"Where's Kohaku?!" she asked very, but VERY mad.  
"He had been disobeying lately, so it was better to charge him another mission with a miko. If it had been you the one he attacked, I'm sure he will have returned to his normal self; so it was better to let him go with the miko while I finished with you."  
"The miko?.....KAGOME! You bastard! You know where she is!"  
"Yes I know, after all, I made a deal with Bankotsu to bring her to me. But, it seemed that somethings changed between him and her; so now I have to go and do it for myself. Now you can play with your presents, oh sorry, I mean, let them play with you."  
"How?" Sango said with all her hatred.  
"The Shikon no Tama is such a powerful jewel, don't you think? I used it to bring Kohaku to life along with the Sichichinin-tai. And now, it helped me to bring back to life the friends and family that Kohaku murdered."  
"SHUT-UP, bastard! Kohaku didn't murdered them, it was YOU!! And only you!!"  
"Anyways, let the fun to start."  
All of Sango's friends and family, launched towards her, each one of them with their weapons. Kima kicked her hard on the back, Yoka broke Sango's left arm, Kutsu kicked her hard on her stomach. All of the others also attacked her, except for Sango's dad. Sango now was kneeling on the ground on a tiny pond of her own blood. The only thing she could see was blood running from her various wounds. That's when she faced in front, to see his father getting nearer to her. With difficulty, Sango stood up.  
"Dad, you didn't attack, you do remember me right?" Sango asked hopefully.  
The answer she received was an evil smirk from her own father; on a blank of an eye, her father was some steps behind her. Sango couldn't react at time, her dad slashed her in the same exact spot that Kohaku did when he was first controlled.  
"Dad..." her eyes showed only pain.  
Sango felt unconscious to the ground filled with own blood.  
That was when Sesshomaru reached the place; he didn't reached in time, cause Naraku had blocked their smell, so it was much more difficult to Sesshomaru to find them; but when he did, it was already to late.  
"Sango." he said as he saw Sango's body splashing on her own blood. He turned angered to Naraku, who was smirking. "Bastard, first Kagura and then Sango. You are such a bastard."  
"And I'm not finished yet, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm still missing someone that is vital for my plans to work."  
"Kagome..."  
Miroku, who was lying on the ground not far from Sesshomaru, opened his eyes and saw Sango's body all injured. His eyes were fighting back tears, he needed to fight them; but couldn't, some singles tears reached the ground. "Sango, I wasn't able to protect you." he told to himself, in a voice that nor Naraku or Sesshomaru heard.  
"You aren't an air headed like I though you were. For guessing you won a prize; a battle with Sango's family. See you, Lord Sesshomaru."  
With that said, Naraku grabbed Sango and disappeared from the place in just seconds; even for Sesshomaru, that was too fast.  
"Sango!" Miroku shouted while he tried to stand up, he was standing up, but very slowly. If he decided to battle, they will kill him on a blank of an eye.   
Sesshomaru went in front of Miroku, he had his right arm over Toikijin. Now Sesshomaru was surrounded by Sango's family and friends. Sesshomaru inspected each of them while they slowly came near them.  
'They are death corpse, but they are Sango's family and friends. But, they are death and are moving cause of the Shikon no Tama, but still. Damn it, Rin had made me go soft. What should I do?'  
That's when Sesshomaru heard Sango's family and friends say in unison: "Kill us, we no longer are part of this world. You need to kill, later or sooner we will die, cause Naraku wants the fragments we have. Kill us before we cause anymore damage."  
Sesshomaru smiled at this, a confident smile. 'I guess I have been judging wrong some humans, they also have honor. My respects for them.' Sesshomaru tough while he firmed his hold on Toikijin. "Then, I will follow your wishes; I will kill you without hestaition."  
He would have swear that he saw them happily smiling, happy about the fact of returning to the death world. With that, their battle started. Miroku was observing all, he was trying to maintain balance with the help of a tree's trunk.  
^-^-^-^-^-^Meanwhile with Shippo, Rin and Kirara^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
They all were worried, but knew it was best for them to stay in their tiny camp. That was when they saw a figure coming near them, at first they though it was Naraku, but then they realized it was Bankotsu. Kirara stepped in front of Shippo and Rin, then started to growl. Bankotsu now was some steps away from them.  
"Hey, kitty! You don't need to be so defensive. I came here cause Kagome told me she wanted that her friends so visit her."  
Shippo and Rin stepped in front of Kirara. "Yeah sure, little man." Rin said.  
Shippo sniffed the air that came from Bankotsu. "Maybe he is telling the truth, Rin."  
"Huh?"  
"He smells of mom, but mom's smell is a happy one. So, that means he had been treating her good and mom is happy of that. Maybe he isn't lying."  
"I'm not lying, bra--kids." 'I need to watch my mouth if I want this kids to help me with my and Kagome's relation. When we marry, the kitsune would become my son.' Bankotsu though.  
"And what you want, oh mister boy?"  
"My name is Bankotsu, Rin."  
"Mister Ban-kun knows my name. That's scaring. And what are you doing here, oh mister Ban-kun?"  
"Like I said before, Kagome wanted me to bring her all her friends, except for Inuyasha."  
"Mom misses me?"  
"Sure, she misses you a lot. Now, tell where is Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku; they are also coming."  
Then, the three of them remembered what had happened. Shippo jumped to his chest and Rin to his leg.  
"What's wrong with you guys?!"  
"It seemed something happened to Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru-sama ran to them. But is has passed time and Rin and Shippo and Kirara are all worried."  
"Something happened to them?" 'Oh, shit. Why this needs to happen to me?'  
Kirara nodded.  
"Where they went?"  
Shippo pointed to the direction they all took.   
"I will go."  
Bankotsu was about to run, but Kirara blocked his way and Shippo and Rin were still hanging on his clothes.   
"What's wrong with you, guys? I am going to SAVE not kill your friends."  
Kirara motioned him to sit on top of her with the kids.  
"You mean you know where they are?" he asked Kirara, feeling kind of stupid to be talking to a cat, but knowing this cat wasn't a regular giant cat.  
Kirara nodded. Bankotsu placed first Rin and Shippo over the neck of Kirara, then he jumped on top of her behind Shippo. Kirara started to fly/run to where she knew Sesshomaru was.   
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^Meanwhile with Inuyasha^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
(A.N. Did you though I forgot about him?)   
Inuyasha was kissing with Kikyo, somewhere near the camp, that was when he realized Bankotsu's scene, it was too late cause it was when Bankotsu, the kids and Kirara headed to the forest. Inuyasha broke the kiss and Kikyo saw him with an angry face.  
"What did you broke the kiss? It was coming interesting, Inu-kun."  
"I felt Bankotsu, maybe he has Kagome or something like that."  
"So, you want my reincarnation with you?"  
"As hell as no, I prefer to be with you, my dearest Kikyo. Its only that I need her to complete the jewel and see her when you are not around, like that I can remember your lovely face.The only difference is that you are a whole hell more good and beautiful than your reincarnation."  
"In that case, I can help you search for the jewel's shards, you don't longer need her, Inu-kun."  
"Yes, we do need her."  
"For what for?"  
He went next to her ear, and said softly "Your souls. Soon we can kill and get back every single soul of yours."  
"That's an excellent idea, Inu-kun."  
He separated. "Then, lets meet soon again."  
With that Inuyasha ran to the forest where Kirara headed.  
"Inuyasha, sometimes you are so foolish." she said while smiling, knowing that it was impossible to Inuyasha to hear her.  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^Meanwhile with Sesshomaru and Miroku^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Sesshomaru had just finished recollecting the shikon shards that Sango's family and friends had, when Kirara appeared in the clearing with Bankotsu and the kids over her.  
"Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said with emotionless voice, while Miroku saw him, his eyes showed just pain.  
"What do you want Bankotsu? Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, being the only one able to talk on the moment.  
"Kagome is okay and I came for you."  
"Do you seriously think that we will go with you."  
"Kagome asked me the favor to bring her friends except of Inuyasha to her. She missed all of you guys a lot."  
"I don't believe you a tiny bit."  
"Sesshomaru, smell Bankotsu's scent, in there you can find out that he isn't lying and that mom's happy scene is all over him."  
Sesshomaru did as Shippo told him, and discovered that Bankotsu was telling the pure truth. Before Sesshomaru could say something, Bankotsu noticed someone missing.  
"Where is Sango? Kagome really misses a lot her best friend."  
"Naraku kidnapped her." Miroku said while he stood at a side of Sesshomaru.  
"WHAT?!"  
"We need to hurry to the place where you have Kagome."Sesshomaru said still emotionless.  
"Why? We shouldn't go and safe Sango first?"  
"It is too late for my love. Naraku's next target is Kagome, he is planning on kidnapping Kagome. I'm sure that Sango would prefer us to go and save Kagome than try in vain to safe her."  
"WHAT?! KAGOME is the NEXT target?!" this was Inuyasha's shout, who was just appearing.  
"That means that the village, Jakotsu and Kagome are in danger." Bankotsu said in a very serious tone.  
"Village? Jakotsu?"  
"Yes, the three of us, Jakotsu, Kagome and myself, have been staying in a village. Jakotsu and I are the last Shichinin-tai lefts. Let's go."  
Miroku got on top of Kirara.  
"Come up too, Bankotsu."  
"Yes, thanks." with that said, Bankotsu jumped on top of Kirara, behind Miroku.  
"At what direction is the village, Bankotsu?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"It is in the north from here, if we go fast we will be arriving 3 hours before the Sun rises."  
"Then lets go."  
Sesshomaru and Kirara where about to jump and start running where Bankotsu pointed them, but....  
"I haven't say a word in this!" Inuyasha shouted from behind.  
Sesshomar turned and faced him. "If you hadn't had that stupid discussion this wouldn't have happened. You better return with the corpse."  
"I will go."  
"Then come, half-breed."  
With that said, they headed to the village...  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^Mean while in Naraku's castle^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Sango now was chained at a side of Kagura, Kagura had stopped bleeding, but Sango was on a worst condition that her. Kagura opened her eyes and saw Sango at her side.  
"He almost killed her, he would have killed her if he didn't need us. I still don't see use for me, if Naraku thinks Sesshomaru will come to save me, he will be very pissed off when the others without Sesshomaru come to save Sango." she said while some tears formed on her eyes. It was when she heard. "Hang-on, sis. I have a plan, we just need the miko to arrive. Just hang-on."  
It was Kanna's voice, still emotionless like always. "Don't worry, I can hang-on for some more time, but not much; little sis."  
Kagura wasn't sure if she imagined or not Kanna's voice; since she didn't saw or felt Kanna. Then she remembered that Kanna represented the nothing, maybe it was really her.  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
Did you like it?   
I hope it is enough for now, cause I need to go to study for W.History 2, Geography and Biology. I need to study all the bones and muscles! For what is that going to help us?! I can't understand the evil teachers, anyways, hope to see you soon.  
And, if you want a new chapter soon, PLEASE review. It makes me SO happy to read your reviews, it doesn't matter if they are short. And thanks for reading this story and reviewing.  
Ja Ne =^.^= 


	9. Kagome, The Last Target this is chapter ...

Loooooong time since I last posted. You thought I was death? Well, no. Anyways, how was your Halloween. A friend and I did a party and it sucked, cause they just talked about music, clothes and gossiped about others. I just wanted to go, but the problem was that the party was held on my house Y_Y. And another thing passed that made me NEVER, but NEVER have another halloween with non-anime girls, which means, no more halloween(since no one likes anime except for me, Yuura and Brenda T-T). SORRY for the delay, but I had some projects to turn in, auditions for drama, a language fair coming, my Japanese exam coming, three projects which I'm just missing one, and a contest of writing. I think it is enough torture for you guys, Ah, one last thing I almost forgot, expect a Jak/Kag fic of mine appearing soon, it is almost done (the first chapter). Please review to let me know if anyone is reading this story and also review and talk of whatever you like, I like to hear people and what they think.   
And now, with the story:  
Disclaimer: You SERIOUSLY think that if I owned Inuyasha I will be writing in a public-fanfiction page? If you do, then let me give you the presentation-card of a friend who can help you with your problems.  
Chapter 8  
Kagome, Final Target  
Kagome and Jakotsu where in the village's garden playing with some children.  
"I'm so happy with you and Bankotsu, Jakotsu. I'm so glad I had the opportunity to know you better."  
"I think the same, lady Kagome."  
It was when the wind started to blow, dark clouds over the village. Kagome as well as Jakotsu stopped playing.  
"Lady Kagome, take the children to their respective homes and wait in our house."  
"But, Jakotsu, I sense dark energies. You will need my help."  
Jakotsu stood in-front of Kagome and neglected with his head, he withdrew his snake-like sword (A.N. I'm so sorry, but I can't remember the name right now).  
"Go!" he shouted coldly without looking back.  
'He most be serious, I better take the children to a safe place.' Kagome thought as she gathered the children. "Lets go." She took the children of the hands and started to run towards the village.  
"Kagome-chan, why is everything so dark? And why Jako-kun got out his odd appearance sword?" a child asked while they neared the village.  
"I will later explain you." they arrived to the village and she released the children hands. "Go to your houses, do not go out until the Sun shows again, it's a order." she said in a serious tone.  
The children nodded "Yes, Ma'am."  
With that said the children spread on the village going to their respective houses. Some villagers went to Kagome.  
"Lady Kagome, where is Jakotsu-sama?" a man asked.  
"What is happening, Kagome-sama?" a woman of old age asked.  
"Evil auras are getting near, I will later explain. Now, go to your houses, tell the other villagers and don't come out until the Sun shows again."  
"As you say, Kagome-sama."  
The villagers went to spread the news as fast as possible and soon all the villagers where in their houses. Kagome glared back, to where they were playing just some minutes ago, it was far, so she couldn't see Jakotsu; she could just see the dark clouds concentrating over that spot. "I'm not going to leave you alone, Jakotsu." with that said, Kagome returned her gaze to the front and started running towards the house where they were staying. "I'm sure I saw some arrows and a bow hanging in the wall, I just hope they aren't too old." Kagome thought as she ran towards the house. Mean-while, Jakotsu was still alone in the plain, until he saw a dark figure starting to approach, then it became more figures; it was a group of demons; which appeared to be very hungry.  
"Want to eat me? Then come and try me!" he said as he prepared his sword.  
Then, in unison the demons said "We came for the miko. Give us the miko, we want the miko." they said as they approached each second a meter more.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I'm her protector and I'm not going to let you touch a hair of her; if you want her, you will need to pass my beautiful body." he said and then winked.  
Some demons stopped death in their tracks, while other didn't care. "Just a weak gay. They say they taste better than men and women, cause they are of both." one of the demons said.  
Now they where just few meters dividing them, that was when the demons noticed the confident-evil smirk Jakotsu had on his lips. "Playtime." he said as some demons launched towards him. Jakotsu fought and defeated 5 or more at a time. After some time, they were just left 5 demons of the 1,000 there were. The five started to walk slowly towards Jakotsu, who tried hardly to maintain balance, now he had several injuries on all his body and had lost his vision of the left eye which was now closed. "When we are finish with you we will go for the miko."   
"Damn it, they are too much for me. I just wish Kagome is far from here." Jakotsu thought as he felt on his knees to the floor.  
"Now, devour him!" one demons shouted.  
The demons jumped towards Jakotsu, one or two meters before they touched, a pink-light-flash passed right through the five demons bodies, purifying them in the instant. Transforming the bodies to just piles of dust. Jakotsu turned back and saw Kagome standing there with a broken vow. Kagome turned her eyes toward Jakotsu who had a grateful-confused expression. Kagome shrugged "I guess it was old, after all I found it hanging in the dojo's room for decoration." it was when she noticed the several injuries of Jakotsu, "Oh, my! Jakotsu, lets take you fast to the village." Kagome started to run towards Jakotsu when she felt cold iron crossing through her back, she felt flat in the ground. Jakotsu's expression instantly changed to one of shock, he gazed up of Kagome's body and saw a boy, he had a short pony-tail and an exterminator's outfit. The boy threw his weapon to a side, then he kneeled next to Kagome and he hold his head with both of his hands as he started crying and shouting. Jakotsu stood up and ran towards Kagome, not mattering all the pain that it caused him. "Kagome!" he finally reached where Kagome was, but in that instant, something knocked him off; some feet away from Kagome. He blinked and looked up just to see Naraku holding an unconscious Kagome close to his body, and Kohaku (we all now it was him, right?) was being carried away by a demon.  
"Naraku, you bastard, let go of lady Kagome!" Jakotsu shouted as he stood up with difficulty.  
"You are not in the place to give me orders, in fact, I am going to get my shard now."  
In less than a blank of an eye, Naraku was behind Jakotsu, his hand ready to rip the shard off, when, "Poisonous Claws!" Naraku had just time to dodge Sesshomaru's attack. A cloud of miasma formed around Naraku, Bankotsu jumped towards Jakotsu, grabbed him and jumped back, Sesshomaru also jumped away; he was a powerful demon, but still, he had a better scent and if that miasma could kill a human; imagine what it will do with a demon. When the miasma disappeared, Naraku, the demon, Kohaku or Kagome were not visible anymore, but Naraku laugh could be heard, while he said "I have now my three pieces, the ones that you want, Sesshomaru, Miroku and lastly but not less, Bankotsu. I will be waiting you in my castle, come if you have the courage." with that, any trace of Naraku disappeared. Jakotsu was kneeling on the floor breathing heavily, Bankotsu went to a side of him. "Are you okay?"   
Jakotsu nodded and then turned towards Bankotsu, desperation and guilt all written on his face. "Lady Kagome I couldn't protect her, Bankotsu! I broke my vow to you!"  
"Don't worry, we will go rescue her and the others, you stay here to recover yourself, with monk Miroku, lord Sesshomaru and me will be just enough."  
"I'm sorry, leader." with that said, he felt to the ground unconscious. Bankotsu kneeled besides Jakotsu's body and grabbed him. Kirara then went to him and he place Jakotsu on top of her.  
"What about me jerk?!" he heard Inuyasha's voice.  
Bankotsu shrugged without looking towards him, "Oh, I forgot about you, I always tend to forget little things."  
"You son of bitch."  
Bankotsu turned to Inuyasha, an returned the death-glare he was receiving, "I can't imagine how Kagome was able to stand to be by your side."  
Sensing a death-confront was nearing, Miroku stood in the middle; breaking the death-glares. "Shippo, Rin and Kirara will stay here with Jakotsu while he recovers; meanwhile we go to rescue the ladies."  
Without another word said; the demon lord, the hanyou, the monk and the death-warrior went running with all their might towards Naraku's castle.  
Mean while, Kohaku had been given to Kanna. Kagome had awaken some time ago, but she wasn't able to get free of Naraku's grasp, but still she didn't stop trying.  
"Could you stop struggling, bitch?" Naraku asked, trying not to act pissed; but the fact was that he was more than pissed.  
"First of all, I'm NOT a bitch. Second, my back hurts as hell! Third, I'm kidnaped by a murderous, crazy, gross guy that wears a baboon pelt and in top of that I'm carried by him. Soooo, I'm in my total right to make it hard for you, so HELP ME, LET ME DOWN YOU DAMMN (A.N. I know that Kagome doesn't cuss, but who wouldn't if they are being carried by a sick man that has being trying to kill you for the past year or so?) BASTA-" Kagome was cut off by a strip of clothe that Naraku tied on her mouth. "Mhhmmhh!" was Kagome's attempt to shout.  
Naraku chuckled "Much better." he took a corner and arrived at a room, he pulled the door open and entered. He then tied Kagome down to a column of wood that was in the middle of the room. He took Kagome's chin, she tried to get free; but all in vain, she was getting weaker because of the lost of blood. "Wmny dmhid ya bmhring mhe" was Kagome's attempt to talk, but since Naraku knew what was she wondering, he knew exactly was she asked.  
"Why did I brought you here?"  
Kagome nodded, Naraku had loose his grab on her chin. "First, to recover this jewel shards." as he said this, he showed Kagome her shards which he had taken when she was unconscious. "You know, I'm just missing five: one in Sesshomaru's possession, Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's and two of monk Miroku. When they finally arrive here, I will take their shards and make my wishes. And the most important is..."he took hold of her chin again. "Since the real one denied, I can always have the reincarnation." he chuckled, then stood up and went towards the door, in which he stopped and turned to Kagome. "As soon as I get rid of something, I will return to show you what your work will be." he then turned and went to the hall, closing the door behind him. His footsteps faded, and Kagome had a shocked, fearful, gross expression on her face. Kagome turned towards the window that was behind her and saw that the Sun was setting. "Please, let them arrive in time."  
Mean while,   
"Kohaku, you know what to do. As soon as the moon appears on the sky, we will start our plan." an emotionless female-voices said towards Kohaku, who was in front of her.  
"Yes."  
Nearing Naraku's castle, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and Miroku had been to busy thinking they didn't realize...  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he didn't saw the hanyou running at a side of them.  
Sesshomaru shrugged but didn't turn around, "I smelled the miko some minutes ago, maybe he is with her. But, we need to focus on saving Kagura, Kagome and Sango."  
"Kagura?" both of Miroku and Bankotsu asked.  
"Isn't she the off-spring of Naraku?" Bankotsu asked.  
Sesshomaru barely nodded, "Yes, but we will get her free."  
Miroku and Bankotsu nodded, not being disturbed or bothered by the idea of having another one to save.  
Mean while, Inuyasha was standing alone in a clearing, when some hands went around his shoulders and a female head rested on her shoulder. "I thought you were going to save my reincarnation. What happened?" Kikyo asked.  
Inuyasha took her hands in his as he watched the Sun disappear. "I don't care about her anymore, she is just a brat."  
"Then, why did you said you loved her?"  
"Cause I got confused, I liked being around that brat because when I turned to see her face; I would always see your lovely face." he turned to face Kikyo and grabbed her chin. "You are the only one, and now you and I can do whatever we want, let them get kill by Naraku, let them do whatever they want with the damned jewel, I just want you, my dearest Kikyo."  
With that said they sealed each other's mouth in a kiss.  
The Moon was rising in the horizon, and Naraku's castle was beginning to appear on the distance.  
"Hang on, Kagome, just hang on. I'm coming to rescue you. I can't lose you when I just found you." Bankotsu thought as they ran with all their might to where one of the major battles of their lives will take place.  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
How was it? I hope it was good, sorry for not being able to write more but I have to study for a quiz of biology, memorize my Japanese parts, study Kanjis, study for my Japanese test that is nearing with every day it passes and in top of that I need to finish a real-size human-skeleton for Monday(that's my last project, for now -_-). Thanks for the patience, and just in case you didn't read the beginning of the note, wait soon for a Kag/Jak fic. The first chapter is turning out great, and I hope that this story will last another 5 chapters, it all depends on you. Next chapter, The final battle with Naraku.  
Like always, please review, you can put in your reviews whatever you want, just don't be too rude; you can talk of the story, what you think (this are just examples), how was your day, etc.  
Now, Review Responses:  
Forest Wolf: Thank-you for the compliment, sorry for the delay and thanks for reviewing.   
Itadakimasu: Thank-you, you are always reviewing, I think that in this chapter I gave most of the plot; but after Naraku there will happen something else, since I placed the goal to write more than 12 chapters in this story (and if the Jak/Kag has reviews, maybe I can make it longer ^_^) Another thing of the Jak/Kag, expect it in less than five days (probably less, it all depends on the projects, tests, evil teachers, etc.)  
Kagira: Thanks for reviewing, and sure I will (making one), the first chapter is on the road to go, like I said before, expect it in less than five days; I haven't decided the title yet, but next chapter I will tell you all.  
kOKORI: Thanks for reviewing. I see that there are A LOT of Jakotsu fans out there, like you said in your review, who can't resists him? Expect the story out in less than five days; next chapter I will say the title, like that it could be easier to find it or the easiest way is to check on my bio.  
Again, THANK-YOU very much for your reviews I really appreciate them! If you have an idea, you didn't like something, ideas to improve the story; anything, just post in in your review, I will really appreciate it. Just don't be too hard on me.  
How have all of you been doing?   
Matta Ne! =^.^= 


	10. Note

Hi! I'm VERY SOOOORY!!!! I couldn't update, I had been very busy all day planning a protest/revolution (like you wish to call it). I'm very sorry for not updating, but I'm still with the arrangements of the protest. I hope to finally update tomorrow, thank-you A LOT for your patience. Please wish me luck.  
Review Responses next chapter,  
and please review, and also if you like it my new story.  
It is named:  
"Changing for the Better"  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1598250  
or you can log to it from my profile.   
THANKS-A LOT!!!  
Matta ne! =^.^=  
P.S. Please wish me luck, I will need it if I want to defeat the directors with my group. 


End file.
